Magius
by The Scarletclad Mage
Summary: Finally finished! CHAPTER FIVE CHANGED (and that changes A LOT! Magius's story after his capture by Dracos. Please read and review! :)
1. The Maiden and the Monster

Magius

This fic was GOING to center around the life of Magius, but then I realized that THAT story would be long enough for a novel and that I should just wait to get a job with Dragonlance before writing it. (: J/k! So this will feature the last of Magius's life. I am _astounded_ at how little of Magius is written here at Fanfiction.net and hope that the beginnings of this new fic will help start his "fame" (or "infamy"). Please enjoy and comment on this first, rough draft!

**Chapter 1: The Maiden and the Monster**

_Smiling at the uncharacteristic look of sedation and exhaustion etched on his face, she kissed his damp golden curls softly. "You are a boy no longer, Magius," she whispered, resting her head on his bare chest and letting her light brown curls cascade over his stomach. The mage closed his eyes lethargically and smiled slowly. _

_ "You know what, Andúnë?" The maiden traced lazy patterns over his chest, content and warm lying on him. _

_ "What, honey?" she batted her eyelashes, her dark eyes sultry underneath. _

_ "I'm going to be the greatest mage who ever lived someday," he sighed, drifting off towards his beloved dreams of magic. "…the greatest ever…" Andúnë abruptly sat up, kicking the sheets she had once found so comforting and rolling her eyes. Feeling her warm weight disappear, Magius spoke sleepily, "What are you doing?" _

_ Andúnë got up from his bed and began retrieving her clothes. "Leaving," she shot back shortly, tying her skirt in place. The mage's cobalt eyes snapped open. _

_ "Why?" he asked, completely bewildered. He sat up. _

_ "It's always the magic with you!" she snapped, angrily running a brush through her hair. "Always! We spend a wonderful night together and all you can think about is the magic! How can I complete with it? I'm so sick of it! The time has come for you to choose: your beloved magic or me?" She stopped brushing her hair and glared at him. _

_ Magius went ashen. He stared down at his slender hands, hands that were destined to change the world. "How can you ask me to choose between my heart and my soul?" he murmured softly, still looking downward. Sighing, she sat down on the bed next to him and took his hands in her own. _

_ "I love you, Magius," she whispered brokenly, "and I need to know that you love me too. The magic is the only thing that keeps us apart. Please, Magius," Silent tears ran down Andún's face, falling like diamonds upon the bed sheets. Magius did not look up or respond. _

_ Swallowing her tears, the maiden released his hand. "I suppose I can make your decision easier. Goodbye, Magius," Andúnë stood up and walked from the cottage. _

_ At the click of the door closing, Magius lifted his head. "Goodbye, Andúnë," he whispered softly and lay back down to fall asleep._

_  
_ Magius opened his eyes slowly, feeling the cold steel around his wrists and ankles chase away the painful memory. A quick observation noted how he was manacled to the wall of a dank dungeon, in chains long enough for him to lie on the floor, which was what he was doing now. A figure robed in black stood before him, his face twisted in a vengeful smirk. "Finally awake, my traitorous friend?" Knowing that he had no more strength left for spell casting, the Red Robe slowly raised his head to glare defiantly at his captor. Dracos kicked Magius in the face with a shiny boot. "Don't look at me like that," the renegade smile pleasantly.

Magius' icy cobalt eyes narrowed with enmity as he turned to re-face his nemesis. Blood trickled from his broken nose and a nasty cut on his cheek. "By Lunitari, I'll look at you however I damn well-"

"Wait, by _Lunitari?!_" Dracos interrupted, laughing cruelly. "So you wear the red robes now, do you? I never would have thought _you_ would sink so low as to join that pathetic Conclave. I thought you wanted to be free from the Conclave's stifling rules. I thought you wanted to change your future. Well, guess what, _old friend_," the renegade kicked Magius in the stomach. "Your future hasn't changed. Nor will it. Even now, _my_ power grows. Here, let me show you…"

Dracos held out both his hands. An invisible wave washed over Magius, the sensation of a thousand knives slicing at him. He screamed, rolling into a ball in a futile attempt to divert the pain. But it continued, growing increasingly worse as time progressed. Blood red stars burst in his eyes. After ten agonizing minutes, Dracos put his hands down. "Now, that wasn't very fun was it, _dear friend_? Nor was it very creative…Not to worry, I have many...assistants...that will more than make up for my lack of imagination. Well, I've got a world to conquer…sweet dreams…" Laughing his cruel laugh once more, Dracos vanished. 


	2. The Renegade and the Mage

**Chapter 2: The Renegade and the Mage**

Magius lay on the cold floor shivering. Although the pain he has just experienced did not harm him physically, his body ached from the memory. His agony kept him from noticing the soft footsteps until they stopped right in front of him. Hazy with pain, Magius opened his eyes warily. A gray robed mage stood before him. Everything about the mage was ebony, his glittering eyes, his short hair, his shiny skin.

"My instructions," he whispered lethally, "were to not kill you." He smiled, revealing rotting, blackened teeth. "How unfortunate for you." The renegade grabbed Magius by his miserable brown hair and lifted him to eye level. "Didn't you hear me, traitor?"

Gritting his teeth against the throbbing pain crying from his scalp, the Red Robe screwed open his quickly watering eyes and managed to sputter, "I'm no traitor!" The dark mage suddenly dropped Magius, who landed hard on his knees, and began to laugh. His laughter was unholy, high and mocking, cutting like a blade. Magius winced involuntary, but held his glare firmly in place.

"You are a fool. Do you know what this is?" He brandished a small silver mirror. "An artifact blessed by Her Dark Majesty Herself. It allows the beholder to see all dreams and memories of their enemies. All you need is the name. But you already knew that, didn't you? You've _always_ been quicker than everyone else. Not that anyone else has truly liked you, of course. Oh wait. Friend Huma has always been there for you. And how do you repay him? An attempt to sacrifice the life of your only friend in exchange for your own. You are the lowest, foulest traitor I have ever set eyes upon."

Magius eyes opened wide, as if he had be slapped across the face, and blanched slightly. "I'm _not _a traitor!" he repeated with a slight quiver. His torturer laughed and pointed at the binding chains. They turned white-blue hot, burning Magius' wrist's bright red before snapping off. Then, the Grey Robe pointed at the prisoner, who was levitated off the ground eight feet. Smiling in malicious mirth, the Grey played with the evil mirror, shining a silver glare across Magius' face to mock him.

"Your actions and denials confirm the truth. You are a traitor! Do you deny it?" he smirked, still playing with the mirror.

"I'M NOT A TRAITOR!!" Magius screamed, forgetting his pain and kicking the air in fury. "I'M NOT A TRAITOR!!" Raising an eyebrow at this outburst, the renegade jerked his hand, releasing the spell and letting Magius crash to the hard, rocky floor. Blood from numerous small cuts blossomed over his scarlet robes. The mage pointed skywards and Magius flew up ten feet.

"It must be nice to live in your own little world, traitor. You left him to fend for himself after leaving your citadel when danger was closest! You were planning to let him die for you! You are an arrogant, self-centered monster! You are a traitor! SAY IT!"

Suspended in the air, Magius closed his eyes, feeling the guilt eat away at him. "I'm not a traitor," he whispered as a tiny tear trickled down his cheek. His mind replayed all the sins committed to his friend, playing them over and over. He fell again, feeling his ankle shatter, and groaning softly. He was raised to twelve feet in the air.

"Are you saying what you did was loyal?!" the renegade scoffed. "Are you implying that he deserved the fate you chose for him? Both of these are falsehoods! To deny them is to deny your own innocence! Now, I'll ask you again, are you a traitor?"

"Yes…" Magius murmured inaudibly, wanting to die. His tormentor let him fall, then rose him up fifteen feet.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I'M A TRAITOR!!" the Red Robed yelled, the pain and guilt bearing down on him. The black man smiled and dropped Magius, who collapsed limply on the floor, a nasty purple bruise covering the left side of his face. With a flick of his wrist, Magius' prone body began to revolve on the floor.

"Whose fault is it that those sentinels died?"

"My fault"

"Who is responsible for Huma's involvement in the war?"

"I am."

"And when Huma dies fighting, whose fault is that?"

"My own," Magius sobbed. "It's my fault. I'm a traitor…a traitor…" The mage stopped revolving and lay still on the floor. His falls had left him with a black eye, numerous cuts, nasty bruises everywhere, a broken nose and ankle. Smiling ghoulishly, the renegade walked over to where Magius lay curled. He stepped on Magius' smashed ankle, relishing the Red Robe's shattered gasp of pain.

"My work here is done," he glanced downward in disgust, muttering a word to restore the chains to their former place. "You are pathetic." Spitting in the mage's broken face, the Grey-Robe left, leaving Magius alone to the darkness and pain.


	3. The Elf and the Eye

**Chapter 3: The Elf and the Eye**

Exhausted and aching, the mage closed his eyes, thinking to sleep to regain his strength. _Then_ let them try to overpower him. He felt himself drifting off…

_…Magius… _

"So you liked Onyx?" A feminine voice, with the same musical sound as the trickling of a cool stream, flowed to his ear, drowning the warmth he longed for. Warily, Magius' eyelids fluttered open. A dark elf stood before him, as beautiful and terrible as the sea. Her wavy silver hair cascaded down to her waist, her deep blue eyes slightly slanted. The darkness of her robes contrasted sharply with her porcelain skin. "Everything about him is black," she continued, her accent bleeding through. "from his skin to his heart," she smiled sweetly down at him. "I used to be Silvanesti. I used to have a real name. Now I am just called 'The Conjurer', or just 'Conjurer' if you prefer,"

Magius stared from the floor, drinking in her beauty as strength, seeing her as an angel of mercy. Conjurer's sapphire eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm quite good at my job, traitor. Watch," Dropping to her knees, she knelt close to Magius' face and touched the middle of his forehead with a finger. Instantly, the Red Robe's eyelids slid shut and the dark elf touched each one. Almost like a dream, Magius began to see. Colors swirled in his mind's eye like a painting left in the rain. Green, brown, black, and a sickly yellow centered, forming a picture. The colors all solidified into an ugly reptilian face, sharp claws, twisted fangs. The monster walked on two legs, balancing itself with a long, sinewy tail. Dressed in a uniform of the forces Dracos controlled, the dragonmen plundered, murdered, and raped their way through a fallen town. "You helped create them, remember?" Conjurer's voice whispered inside his head. "You could have saved these people," Magius' form shuddered and he involuntary put a hand over his eyes to attempt to block out the images, but his mind's eye would not close. The draconians and their victims melted into an unusually elongated dragon, with half emerald and half sapphire scales spiraling around it's body. The dragon's snout snapped and howled at the foe at his feet, a knight in gleaming silver.

"Huma…" Magius dry, cracked lips whispered, smiling faintly at the sight of Huma shining immortal like a god. The dragon lashed at Huma, hitting him forcefully, knocking him to the ground.

"Yes, Huma…there he is taking your hits," Conjurer smirked as the mage's smile dissipated immediately in horror. "But he's always done that, hasn't he?" The colors blurred together once more, but this image was different from the rest. It was a memory, and ghosts of voices attacked his ears. A boy, no older than eight, lay in the middle of a circle of hooting, children, his nose bleeding freely. Choruses of "freak!" echoed all around him, each accusation accompanied by a rock hurled at the boy. He had taken a bully and thrown him into the river with magic after much torment and agony. Left without strength to either cast a warding spell or just run away, the boy collapsed and the mob formed. All of a sudden, another boy stepped into the middle of the circle. All went quiet. The young boy's looked up through his brilliantly blonde hair, currently matted with blood with a kindle of hope sparkling in his anguished eyes. Without a word, Huma reached down and pulled Magius to his feet, putting his arm around him to steady his faltering steps. The crowd screamed it's rage at the insolence of this new boy. Rocks were thrown harder and more frequently, directed now more at this savior. A hurled stone struck Huma on the forehead, leaving an red gash. Sharp stones pierced his flesh, cutting him until blood flowed in ribbons away from his body. The boy continued to attempt to hobble out of the circle, half dragging, half carrying the other boy with him. When denied the ability to cross out of the circle's no man zone, he turned to face the crowd. His eyes blazed bluer than Solamnic skies in fury.

"Is this how low you can go?" he spoke softly, but the words of the eight-year-old silenced the crowd of older children. "Can you go no lower? Look at him," he gestured at the almost comatose boy at his side. "He's not going to bother anyone. Would you have his death on your conscience? No? Then, let me pass," Shouldering his burden, the boy walked out of the circle. The two boys had just reached the outside of the mob, when a wet boy came sprinting after him. He was huge for his twelve years old, almost five and a half feet. He whirled Huma around and punched him straight in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Be careful who you defend, little boy," The bully then pulled a knife and sliced into Huma's stomach. The older Magius cried out in shock. He remembered the bully merely punching Huma in the face. He watched in horror as the older boy knifed his savior. Guilt welled up as heavy as the tears in his eyes as he watched his best friend become a corpse.

"Shall I show you more?" the elf whispered in his ear. The picture shifted and an adult Huma burst into flame, burning to ashes from white-hot dragonfire. Confused, Magius began to believe the images. The colors spiraled into Huma at a trial, being beheaded by his father's sword because of his friendship with a renegade mage. Huma's skin rotting away because of the plague. A dragon feasting on his best friend. Magius writhed in pain on the floor of the cell, moaning. He tossed his head, willing the images to vanish, but they kept coming. He heard low, sultry laughter in her ear. He saw himself at the Test, failing. He saw him betraying his Huma, sending him to his doom. He saw his dream once more, dying slowly and terribly at the claws of a dragon. Dying…dying…dying…The head of the dragon sudden split into two, three, four…five heads, each as different and similar as each race of dragon. The Dark Queen loomed over him, grinning maliciously, screaming. Magius screamed in terror, screamed and screamed…

He found himself on the floor of the cell once more, heavily injured, the heavy chains clasped around him. The beautiful elf was still kneeling at his side. She leaned over and stroked his face gently, letting her silver hair fall to touch his feverish flesh. Then, she bent and kissed him roughly. "Shall I show you the true reason for my name?" she breathed into his ear, amused at the wonder on his face. Still an inch from his face, she began to laugh, a sound as sweet as rain on trees. But then, the delicate elven features of her face melted into her skull, creating a cadaverous mask. The robes grew tattered, revealing the rotting flesh and decaying bones. Her hair darkened and tangled, growing longer in instants. Her eyes flashed and their sapphire turned an ugly crimson, the pupils narrowing to slits. Her laughter cascaded into a maniacal cackle. Magius gasped and tried to push the monstrosity away from him. "What, you don't want another kiss?" she screeched in a high-pitched shriek. Standing up, she kicked Magius in the face. "How much have you seen is truth? How much is false? You will wonder in your sleepless hours alone. For never shall you sleep. Ever. This is my gift to you, traitor. Oh, and one more thing…" The chains around the Red Robe tightened, sending him to the wall and forbidding movement. He struggled, but she just came closer and closer. Her lips were black and there were maggots crawling in and out of the ragged holes in her flesh. She pressed those lips to his, stroking his face in the same way she had done earlier, pushing her putrid body up against his. Parting from the kiss, Conjurer leered at the revolted look on the mage's face. Releasing the chain to allow Magius to crash to the floor again, she looked down at Magius with a sneer. "Farewell, traitor!" She started laughing madly again and vaporized into a wisp of black smoke.

Shaken, Magius curled himself into a ball, shivering. He closed his eyes, feeling the tears trickle and hoped for a dreamless sleep. But Conjurer's words rang true in his ears. He would never sleep again. 


	4. The Knight and the Rose

**Chapter 4: The Knight and the Rose**

"You could stop this anytime, you know," a voice dripping with malice hissed. All you have to do is swear a blood oath of allegiance to Her Dark Majesty," Magius lifted his head from the floor slowly. A black-haired boy stood before him, no older than nineteen, robed in gray. He stared down at the prisoner with eyes slit like a snake's, in pools of dark yellow, leaning on a huge mace. He smiled unpleasantly, showing pointy teeth. "You are powerful. You are useful. You could defeat me easily if you had back your strength," The boy, Lukath, narrowed his freakish eyes. "It would be so easy. Just do it. She will grant you power beyond your wildest dreams. Become second only to Dracos and have this world in the palm of your hand. Nothing could be easier…" Magius closed his eyes with longing. Such temptation! All pain would stop. His magic would be stronger than ever. It _would_ be so easy…But a sudden vision halted his thoughts. Huma's form charged forward in his mind, fighting valiantly, the sun bursting his silver armor aflame. Huma… He was always there for Magius. Flashbacks of young Huma carrying the boy Magius away from harm's way at the cost of his own health flared. Another childhood scene unfurled itself, bringing back memories …

"_I can't believe you did that, Magius!" the young man laughed, holding onto the huge tree they were standing underneath to steady himself. Magius laughed too, innocence and youth sparkling in those mischievous cobalt eyes. _

_ "I couldn't help it, all old Belgardin was doing was droning on and on. He should thank me for this well-earned snooze…" Both boys laughed. Huma raised an eyebrow, teasingly. _

_"How do you expect to 'become the greatest mage who ever lived' if you refuse to learn from a master?" _

_Slightly pompously, the young mage sniffed, "I already knew everything he's trying to teach me. That old fart can't teach me anything anymore," Huma looked at his friend dubiously. _

_"A little modesty couldn't hurt, you know!" the boy chucked a handful of mud at his friend. Magius jumped in surprise and got a faceful of mud. "Seriously though, Magius. What are you going to do if you don't pass the Test?" _

_Huffily, with an air of omniscience, the young mage replied, "Oh please," Huma smiled. _

_"Watch out for yourself," Huma looked distant for a moment, his cerulean eyes gazing far away into something only he could see. "Every action has it's consequences. Everything happens for a reason. So says Paladine, Great Defender…" _

_Young Magius rolled his eyes. "Honestly, if you weren't training to be a knight, you'd end up being a cleric!" Magius threw a handful of mud at Huma. "I'll be fine…better than fine because I'm going to be the greatest mage who ever lived!" _

_Everything happens for a reason._ Even in his youth, Huma was wise. No, Huma would never have given up. _He_ would never have given in to temptation. Magius wouldn't give in, either. He glared up at his newest tormentor and smiled in an almost mad way, revealing his lost of several teeth.

"Everything I have done up to this moment has been for my own benefit. My own greed and choices led me here. I understand that now," Magius raised his face upwards, as if he could see sunlight through the ceiling of the wretched cell. "I renounce my friendship with Dracos and everything that was done because of it. I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused people I've cared about. I'm sorry to you, Belgardin, for forsaking the paths of true mages for my own selfishness. I'm sorry to you, Kaz, for abusing my gift of magic against you, a friend of my friend, even if you are just a hot-headed stubborn ass sometimes. To you, Huma. You have always been a true and loyal friend. I only wish that I could be like you. Dearest friend, I am so sorry!" The Huma that he had abandoned, forsook, and betrayed smiled down at him. Magius cast his face up toward Huma's invisible glow. During this epiphany, Lukath rolled his eyes.

"Shut up already!" he yelled impatiently. But at the sound of his voice, Magius' robes began to lighten. As Lukath watched, the bloodstained crimson faded to a soft rose, then into pure white.

"Solinari," Magius whispered in awe, touching a silver rune on his sleeve. The Grey Robe gaped at this sudden transformation, but shrugged, swinging his mace.

"Your choice of color makes no difference to me. I can always change your robes back to red-blood red in fact," he grinned at his own joke. "Now, back to business…" While the other babbled on, Magius took a quick inventory of his injuries. Unfortunately, Solinari had only blessed Magius with a new change of clothes rather than renewed strength or health. He sighed quietly and just barely caught the words, "What do you know about love, _White Robe?_" At these words, the prisoner's head snapped up to look at the boy. A cold stab of fear sank in Magius' heart. Lukath looked amused at the alarm that Magius' haunted eyes couldn't hide. "Hmm? Nothing? Well, I'm sure she'll appreciate that when I tell her…not to dig up history or anything. You still don't remember? Allow me to give you a trip down memory lane!" At these words, two guards carried in a large burlap sack and dumped the contents upon the floor. A girl sprawled on the floor in a flurry of violet and indigo fabrics, her brown curls splashing over her shoulders and into her face. Magius' heart skipped a beat. To him, she was like a draft of cool wine to his parched throat. She was a glow of color in the drab, gloomy atmosphere and only when the shock of seeing her wore off did Magius see that her face matched her gown, the dark bruises marring her tanned flesh. The heavy chains on her wrists and ankles chafed her skin raw and red. Raising her head defiantly, she glanced over at the White Robe.

"Paladine save us! Magius!" She looked in horror at the mage's broken body and in shock at his white robe. Lukath turned sharply.

"Do not utter that name here!" he hissed brutally as he slammed his booted foot into her side. She started to cry out, but quickly stifled her noise, taking a deep breath.

"Paladine, Paladine! PALADINE!" she yelled rebelliously. Scowling, the boy reached down to the ground where she lay and pulled her to a standing position with her hair. Knowing her vulnerable, he smelled her hair with relish.

"You are very beautiful, Andúnë. But you need to be taught your position, slave girl. I can do whatever I desire of you. For instance," Out of his pocket, Lukath removed a long dagger, the dim lighting reflecting the two tiny emeralds that were the eyes of the snake that coiled around the handle. He pressed this cold dagger to her neck and leaned over her. He kissed her harshly, biting her soft lips to make them bleed. She screamed, and attempted to wrench away from Lukath, but he slapped her hard across the face, letting the knife kiss her neck in the same way he had her lips. Heartbroken, Magius watched, feeling nauseated and useless. He closed his eyes painfully, willing the situation to disappear. But he could not close his ears.

"Now, have you learned your lesson, my pet?" Lukath cooed mockingly, twisting his bloodless lips into a cruel grin. Andúnë's manacled hands flew to her throat, feeling the bleeding ruby necklace that encircled it, and blanching slightly, the dawning terror of the situation silencing her usually spicy demeanor. "You have no idea who you're dealing with," the Gray Mage murmured in her ear, the softness of his voice like the whispering of sweet doom. He let her hair go, and she collapsed to the floor listlessly, her eyes, usually sparkling mischievously, dully never leaving her former lover.

"Andúnë," Magius managed to croak, his throat raspy after his prolonged lack of nourishment. "This is all my fault. I'm sorry…" He looked at her with his heart in his anguished eyes.

"Magius, I-"

"Enough of this sappy crap," Lukath commented dryly, re-finding the mace he had set down earlier and leaning on it casually. "We are gathered here for a purpose. Slow, painful, and agonizing death for everyone. Excluding myself, of course. So, let's play a little game. I ask you questions, most of which I already know the answer to, and if you answer wrongly, I get to flog the lovely Andúnë here. If you refuse to answer, I'll flog her anyway? Ready?" he looked at the furious and fearful Magius.

"And if I answer correctly?" he spat angrily. Lukath pondered for a moment.

"Then you spare her a flogging. Enough stupid questions. Question number one: Who is the most powerful of the gods?"

Magius spoke without thinking, his excitement at his knowledge of the answer blinding his reason. Not that it would have mattered, anyway. "The first three gods, Paladine, Gilean, and Takhisis, of course-" _BAM_!! The mace went flying in a whirl of deadly silver to smash into the maiden's leg. She screamed at the sound of bones splintering and clutched at her leg, watching in horror and shock as the holes the mace created in her gowns welled up with bright crimson. Magius attempted to lunge toward Lukath on legs that would not work, succeeding in falling cruelly to the floor, his manacled hands clutching the other mage's robes in a vice-like grip. "Why her?!" he gasped frantically, spewing scarlet from his bleeding mouth. "Punish _me, _damn you! She hasn't done anything wrong! _I_ answered! Punish _me_!!" he cried, his already pallid face turning into that of a spirit's. Lukath smiled, almost indulgently, then kicked the White Robe off of him with a pointed boot.

"Well, traitor, you apparently aren't as well schooled as I was told. Everyone knows that Takhisis is by far the most powerful. My, my, you've got a lot of learning to do…" Magius somehow managed to crawl over to the sobbing Andúnë on his scraped elbows. Lukath looked down at her in disgust. "They said that you were a dancer of some renown for those wandering gypsies of Southern Ergoth," he gave a derisive laugh. "Guess you won't be dancing anymore, eh?" He guffawed maliciously. "So you won't be needing that weird costume anymore," In a single smooth movement, the Gray Robe whipped out his knife and slashed into Andúnë's cultural dress. With her gown littered about her in rags, Andúnë lay naked on the floor, her body embroidered with red thread from the knife, her smashed leg throbbing deep crimson.

Lukath laughed. "Well, I see now, why you chose this one, Magius…"Andúnë's dark eyes, dead with pain and shame only minutes before, began to kindle. She whispered a prayer to Paladine for strength, and then raised her head to the monster that towered over her.

"You coward! You gloat that you can hurt innocent people that are in chains. You think this gives you power. You fool! Don't you know that they will throw you away after they are finished with you? You are rotting in your own personal Abyss right now and no one will care to save you because you are such a monstrosity! You think you are so much better off than I am? Here's what I think of you!" She spit on him, her modesty and shame forgotten in her moment of righteousness. The torturer leered at the livid naked maiden at his feet.

" 'Rotting in my own personal Abyss', huh? You'd think I'd notice. Personally, I think you have no idea what a 'personal Abyss' even is. Don't worry about that one, you'll know soon enough," he smirked, then turned to Magius. "I tire of this game. You, the so-called best mage in the entire world, are probably wondering why I wear the Robes of Gray as I haven't done any magic. Well, I'll kill two birds with one stone then and show _you,_" he gestured at Andúnë, "what a true personal Abyss is and show _you,_" he pointed an abnormally long finger at Magius, "why I wear the clothes of a mage." The Gray Robe began to mutter spidery words that Magius couldn't understand; magic he would never be able to understand again. Andúnë, uttering a cry of shock, began to be dragged across the floor toward the White Robe by an unseen hand, the chains binding her clanging loudly on the floor. The separate manacles binding the two lovers grew white hot, and fused together into a single, heavier chain, winding the two together with one chain, hand to hand, foot to foot, face to face. The fused cocoon lifted off the ground and hung the lovers dangling in the thin air. Magius found himself touching the one woman he had loved and lost for the first time in months. He had forgotten how her hair curled, how she always emitted a scent similar to moonflower. She looked up to him, the man who haunted her dreams, both sleeping and waking, with tears glistening in her eyes. Both knew death loomed close.

"I'm so sorry, Andúnë," Magius whispered, "I should never have let you walk out on me. You were the best thing that ever happened to me," The maiden inhaled shakily.

"I love you," she whispered back, drowning in deep blue. "That's all that matters," Almost tentatively their lips met, but the pent up passion welling inside them both re-ignited a spark that escaladed into desperation so like a shooting star. Brilliant and ephemeral. From the ground, Lukath began to chant, holding a piece of the iridescent ruined cloth that littered the ground. The cloth burst into flame. A moment later, Andúnë's skin began to glow. Within seconds, Magius found himself kissing a miniature sun. Andúnë broke the kiss, wailing in pure agony as the orange and red tongues consumed her flesh. Her scream echoed eternally throughout the cell on one bloodcurdling note. Magius, closely bound to Andúnë, waited for his own cremation to initiate, for the purifying flames to sear their skin together and send them together to the Afterlife. But his livid skin remained cold and unburned. Magius screamed in frustration and grief. Abruptly, the maiden ceased her cries, her burning head falling limply on Magius' shoulder, leaving no mark except a bit of ash. She could feel her world darkening even as the fire around her burned brighter. As she suffered, she found herself thinking of Magius one more time. A long-forgotten memory when both lovers were thirteen...

_"By the gods, will you stop poking me?!" Irritated, Andúnë whipped around, her long honey brown curls sailing over her shoulder hazardously, already knowing what she would see. Those cobalt eyes smirking at her. That stupid half-smile that he always wore. Yep. There he was. "What do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth. The boy's impish smile widened. _

_"To say hi," he stated as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. He reflexively brushed his golden curls out of his face. Still grinning at the dubious expression on Andúnë's visage, he continued. "And to give you this," He withdrew a hand from behind his back and handed her a stick. _

_"Is this some kind of joke?" Andúnë took the stick, thinking it would be an excellent tool to beat the strange boy over the head with, when a bright green beam of light quickly wound up the stick. Andúnë gasped and almost dropped it, but her curiosity held it tightly. Within seconds, tiny emerald ribbons swirled upwards, connecting together in a web of color, and centering at a throbbing point at the top. Other ribbons meandered out of the stick all together, unfurling a leaf. All of a sudden, the central point burst, releasing dark crimson petals to gently unfold themselves. Shocked, she looked at Magius, who gazed back at her, and found herself looking suddenly at the face of an adult. Adult Magius drew her near to him and kissed her with a fiery passion. _

_"I love you," he whispered. _

Andúnë's scorched and blistered lips broke into a faint smile. Then everything went black.


	5. The Gods and the Pawns

**Chapter 5: The Gods and the Pawns**

Magius screamed until he had no more voice, even then screamed inaudibly, hopelessly. As he was descending back downwards, the dazzling light that engulfed had Andúnë diminished, revealing the remains of the cruel torture. The corpse that he was shackled to was only remotely human, crusts of entrails clinging to the blackened bones. Magius continued screaming.

Lukath smiled cruelly, his snake-like eyes burning a putrid yellow. "I think that pretty much sums up the "personal abyss" versus "can he do magic" question. Well, I do believe my work here is through. Have a nice day, lover boy!" He laughed acerbically and faded back into the darkness.

Magius lay on the floor, tears flowing unchecked down his face. He closed his eyes, willing the corpse to disappear. But he could still feel it on top of his chest, touching his skin, could still smell the horrible smell. "Solinari, god of light," he whispered weakly. "I know I have not lived a life that you would be proud of, but does any man deserve _this_?! I repented! Repented! I can't take this anymore! For god's sake, kill _me_! Release me from this agony! Kill me! Kill me! KILL ME!!" These last words escaladed into a hoarse scream of desperation. He paused, waiting to see if he would answer the prayer. Nothing happened. "Lunitari, I was your servant the longest. Please, lady of red, grant me one last favor. Destroy me. Anything is better than this! My sins have been paid for in blood, my own and of those whom I loved. Kill me and save me," He waited, exhausted and frustrated. Nothing happened. "Nuitari!! I turn to you now in my last hours of need. I have served you and honored the gift of magic. Take away my life!" Nothing. "DAMN ALL GODS!! I HATE YOU!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, TO HER?! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!! I-" he broke off, sobbing uncontrollably.

A hand reached down and wiped the face of the mage with a soft handkerchief. Flinching, Magius opened his eyes warily, and stared into a face of light. Handsome and strong, light flowed from his robes of silvery white.

"Magius, my child, you have suffered so much for us," Solinari spoke, still kneeling by Magius' side and bathing his forehead. With unsurprised eyes, Magius turned his head to the other side. There stood a beautiful young woman, with hair as dark as the night sky that was streaked with the silver of stars. She was dressed in blood, holding a book. At her side, a grotesque man stood, holding an orb of light. He wore the darkness and he looked at Magius with eyes as deep and dark as eternity. Lunitari stepped forward, speaking in a voice like the clear singing of silver bells.

"You had sinned against us in a way that was considered unforgivable," she gave him a stern look, then a sorrowful smile. "And you have paid the penance tenfold."

"Yet, your efforts will not be without reward. You will be the turning point in this raging battle," Solinari added. "Huma will find strength in you, strength enough to defeat the Dragonqueen," He smiled. "And yes, he lives."

Lunitari kneeled down and touched the manacles binding Magius to the corpse. They disappeared and she lifted the body from Magius' chest, cradling it to her own. At her touch, the remains turned pearly silver and became a woman once more. The mage gasped, feeling tears spring to his eyes as he saw Andúnë, seemingly asleep, resting her head on Lunitari's breast. "This abomination should never have taken place," she murmured softly.

"My followers have overstepped their boundaries this time," Nuitari mournful voice rang out for the first time, sounding as if he was within a deep well. "It is the corruption of the woman who borne me. She must be stopped!"

"Peace, cousin," Solinari replied tiredly. "It is out of our hands," He turned to the mage. "As for you, Magius of many colors, we ask you to hold on a little longer. We shall take away your pain, your mind shall sleep until it is needed for once last time."

"You will take care of Andúnë?" Magius whispered brokenly. "Will you tell her- tell her that I love her?"

Lunitari acquiesced with a nod of her head. "Farewell, Magius," The three deities vanished in a shimmer of sparks.

Magius closed his eyes.

"My Lord Dracos," the page bowed hurriedly and continued. "I was sent to inform you of the status of the prisoner Magius. He's unresponsive and seemingly has gone mad,"

Galan Dracos cursed, pushing himself away from the dinner table in his anger. The roast venison went flying off the table, causing the page to start and to bend quickly to clean it. Scowling, Dracos burst from the dining hall toward the dungeons, his navy blue cape whipping behind him to smack the page that trailed loyally behind him. He came to the figure of the mage and kicked him violently. Magius did not even look up at him, only continued to stare with a vague and vacant expression on his visage.

"_Damn_ you, Magius!" He accompanied this with another kick. "Damn you, damn you, _damn you!!_" He spit on the White Robe viciously. "You may have weaseled out of this, but I _will_ have my revenge!" He stormed out, then spat at the page, "Who is responsible for this?"

"Uh, Lukath I believe, sir," he sputtered. "I just go get him then, shall I?" He tottered off in search of the mage in question. He returned moments later with Lukath in tow.

"Were you the last to question Magius?" Dracos growled. Lukath nodded curtly, freakish eyes narrowed. Frowning, Dracos whispered a quick word and watched with satisfaction as the Grey Robe melted into a puddle of acid on the floor without time even for a scream. To the page, he yelled, "Clean this mess up," and left the room in a huff.


	6. The Redemption and the Consummation

Chapter V: The Redemption and the Consummation 

"Huma, in Paladine's name, please say something!" The silver dragon's golden eyes glistened with fear and apprehension as she closely studied the knight's face for a reaction to her sudden revelation. Seeing his confusion, Gwyneth rapidly polymorphed back into her maiden form, her luxurious hair glinting the same silver as her dragon scales had in the sun. The dragon maiden spoke quickly and desperately, afraid that she would lose her love. "My brother told me what I did not see at first, that I had fallen prey to what has happened to only a few others in the past. I have lived among you for so long that I had come to love as you do"

Huma felt his head pounding, felt the bloody wound of his temple reopen as he stared in shock at his love. It was almost too fantastic to be real. In his dazed state, Huma managed to choke out, "Why?"

Gwyneth hesitated for a moment before replying in a low, passionate voice, her sunlit eyes filled with love. "You embody the very beliefs of Paladine. You are brave, kind, never hateful. I came to love you for you, nothing else,"

"Ah, the happy lovers," Galan Dracos' oily voice slithered out of the darkness, solidifying into a dark figure that stood cloaked in shadows before the lovers. "I would have made my presence known sooner, but I did not care to interrupt such a beautiful scene." His thin lips twisted into a cruel smile as he amusedly watched Huma attempt to attack his illusion. "I've come to add to your miseries, Huma. I've come to repay you for the loss of Crynus. I must admit, his insanity grew unpredictable in the end. But he was my best commander and I shall miss him. Pity."

Hearing the sound of their arch foe, Kaz and Bennet came running to help Huma. Unfortunately, an invisible wall blocked their way, preventing them from aiding anyone. Kaz cursed and his angry bovine fists rained harmlessly on the barrier.

"An eye for an eye, you pathetic mortal," Dracos raised his hand, materializing the tortured form of Magius. Magius felt himself slowly drifting into consciousness.

"Magius!" Huma gasped in horror. His best friend looked barely recognizable, his blood staining his white robes crimson…_white _robes?! Shock rippled through Huma's body.

Faces swirled around Magius, the faces of everyone he had ever known. But one face strayed around from the cyclic flow of the others. It spoke to him, convinced him of its sustenance. Magius almost cried with joy. Here was Huma! He could tell him everything, of Andúnë and his child! Or how he met gods! But it was most important to tell him he had repented, "Hu-Huma, I was right- in the end," he managed to croak, wishing so desperately that his body would allow him to say more quicker.

Dracos smiled indulgently. "He babbles like that occasionally." Magius caught sight of the Dracos at this moment. Hatred of this man bubbled up deep inside, and with great effort, rolled and spat on Dracos' robes. In a hideous rage, Dracos stretched an open palm, sending the waves of pain that the White Robe knew so well. In his hazy vision, he began to see things appearing before him, unbeknownst to everyone else present. He saw three gods standing in judgement behind Huma and Gwyneth: one white, one red, one black. Each wore a somber expression and spoke with one voice.

The time has come, Magius. You know what you must do. 

Distantly in the background, he heard mortal voices.

"Test your skills against me, Galan Dracos,"

"I have more power than you could believe, but I do not choose to use it now. I have merely come to show Huma the foolishness if his dreams of victory"

Huma rolled forward, a last desperate attempt to save Magius. _If he reaches you, you will be freed but the world will be lost. You will live in darkness for the rest of your days. _Huma reached a hand out. _Your life condemns your son to death. The death of your beloved Andúnë will be in vain. _Magius closed his eyes, calling to memory her image, her strength. He opened them with finality. "Don't Huma. There's no reason anymore. Defeat Dracos. That's all I ask." A white shimmer materialized and stood beside Huma. She smiled.

_I am waiting, my love._

"Your time is up, my friend!" Each wave of green light tore through his flesh like a lance. He screamed, but kept his eyes on Andúnë. He cursed himself for not doing that every day of his life. Alas, the spasms of pain contorted his body, forcing his battered face towards the heavens. She knelt at his side, stroking his face as he suffered one last time.

_You've won, Magius, my beloved. _ Bursts of bright color flashed through his mind's eye. Pain…nothing but pain…

_Come home…_

Magius of the White Robes looked upon the face of his only love. Shakily, he leaned forward and felt the feathery brush of her lips against his own. He closed his eyes, but he still saw her face, forever burned into the back of his eyelids. _I never got a chance to tell you that I've always loved you. _With the final whisper of his heart, he shuddered and felt nothing more.


	7. Epilogue: The Child and the Legacy

Epilogue: The Child and the Legacy 

He shouldered his pack more comfortably upon his back, the last dying embers of the sun sinking quickly into the inky night sky and catching the brilliant gold of his ample curls. Glancing back at the brightly colored gypsy camp, now gray in the moonlight in the distance, the young man sighed and turned away; away from that life, away from a past speckled with empty gaps. He did not understand himself why he needed to leave, only hoped that his self-imposed exile would explain the hollowness inside of him. Perhaps it would explain to him how to understand the wild, sparkling in his blood; a sparkling that always accompanied with it a deep nostalgia of something he had never known. The night wind whispered cold shivers upon his tanned skin, giving him goosebumps and causing him to clutch the faded cloak around himself more tightly. But it did not faze him. He was used to the coldness, the isolation, the hatred. Every second spent away from _that _life was worth it. They brought him one step closer to solving the mysteries of his mind, of his blood, of his soul. Yes, he would journey. And then, maybe, he would understand.

_And he couldn't know at the time that he was talented in the Art, that through his blood burned the feverish passion of Magius. He couldn't have known that one of his many descendents would be consumed by the wild, ardent blood flowing in her veins. He couldn't have known that her son would use the same wild, ardent blood and go on to become the greatest mage of the Fourth Age, the Master of Past and Present…_


End file.
